


Warrior Training of Goat Farmers

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Goat Farm, M/M, Nagron, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir make sure every farmer has mad warrior skills in case of invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Training of Goat Farmers

[ ](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/48021745529/nagron-warrior-training)

**Author's Note:**

> As happy as I am for Nagron, I’m mourning Saxa. I knew Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus would die (as history told me) but a part of me hoped Saxa would make it through proving she is the _great_ female warrior. So I drew this in her memory and for the future female warriors. :)  
>   
>  In my world it is very hot there sometimes and the farmers don’t wear a lot of clothes (you got me, I want to draw skin and feet). :) 


End file.
